This is a Story of a Girl
by KaylaRocks
Summary: Thay were a small little loveing family thats were things went bad. Follow a young girl face with tradity way to many times. comes face to face with immortalty.
1. poor kayla

**Lilly: yay!!! My story of my life!**

**Me: change of plans Lilly there is already a story almost like it**

**Lilly: oh really**

**Me: yea it's this amazing story called ****His Little Flower** **by **_**Dance The Tango To Hell x3**_

**Lilly: I'm have to check that out**

**Me: this is about Kayla**

**Kayla: ha ha ha in your face shortie it's all 'bout me yay**

**Me: Any way unfortunly I ****DO NOT**** own the twilight saga but I ****DO**** own Kayla, my version of Lilly and my twilight team jasper shirt it is amazing so if you want to see it there's a link on my profile so check it out**

Name of Title Goes Here

"Mommy, Mommy is daddy home yet huh, huh is he" I said jumping up and down as any 6 year old would wait for some one.

"Oh no sweetie he's at work but hell is home soon." Said Scarlet, Kayla's mother.

"I can't wait for him to come home so I can give him his birthday present!" I squealed joyfully.

"I'm sure he'll love it." My mother told me, "Let's go to the park."

"Yay I'll get my jacket." I ran to the closet and grab it then ran back. "Reddy" I said smiling.

"I can't wait till I see daddy then this birthday will be complete said proudly to her.

"Your dad is thinking the same thing. Your like his mini-me. Defiantly his kid," she looks at me pointing out how alike we are.

"Why'd daddy have to work on our birthday's mommy," I was born on my dad's birthday. He said I was the best birthday gift ever.

"He has some lives to save" she answered

"Oh… ok," When I got to the park it was empty so I had no one to play with. Not that I had many friends because we always moved.

**(You'll find out why I a little bit)**

After awhile of playing by my self I and mom walked home. When we got inside are house to my surprise daddy was throwing us a little party.

"daddy!!!" I run to him hugging his legs.

"Hello baby girl." He's said hugging me back.

"Happy birthday, daddy"I smiled

"Happy Birthday, Kayla." Said someone from behind me.

Then I realized who said that and hugged him saying "uncle Carlisle"

"Hello Kayla wow your 6 all reddy." he said smiling

"That's not as old as you." I laughed. My dad is Carlisle's best friend. We knew that he was a vampire and that he had to move often or people would start to wonder why he didn't age. So I was use to it. And we knew the consequences.

"Daddy, Daddy open my present." I gave it to him begging to open it.

He opens the box and pulled out a chain necklace with a padlock hanging from it. Engraved on it were the words 'I love my daddy'.

"wow Kayla it amazing" he put it on,"how do I look" he asked

"Great" I said while Carlisle gave him thumbs up.

"Here Kayla" I opened the box Carlisle gave me to find a diamond studded 'K' charm necklace.

"Ohh pretty" he clipped it together behind my neck.

"Mine present corresponds with his" I open it up and in side the little box was a simple diamond circle hair clippie.

"Its so beautiful. Put it in my hair" he clipped back a strand of my curly brown hair. **(I'll put a pic of young Kayla up soon review if you want to see it)**

"Just like you now that it on you it even more beautiful" he said. That was the life at its best. Now at 10 years old tratidy struck my little family. My mom was pregnant but something went wrong. When myself and our neighbor finally got her to the hospital, which we had to carry her to it which was 15 minutes down the road, the doctors told us they got there to late the baby died. It just killed my mother when she found out and it killed my dad and me seeing her like this. So we move tried to my happy again. But she was never her self again. A few years later when I was 13 my mother caught a deadly virus. My dad and I say with her every minute we could.

Then Carlisle asked "can I talk to scarlet."

"Come now Kayla," said my dad sadly. I followed him silently because I to wasn't feeling well.

"Scarlet how are you feeling" asked Carlisle polity

"Carlisle we both know the answer" she said weekly

"Yea we just hope you get better" he said

"Carlisle can you give this to Kayla when she turns…" it went silent for a moment then she continued," And then tells them I love then and never forgets" and with that she died.

_Silence has killed_

Then there was a loud shriek.

**Me: I wonder what happened**

**Kayla: well I…**

**Me: don't spoil it**

**Kayla: fine**

**Lilly: that story you told me 'bout was amazing your right better then your would have been**

**Me: grrr**

**Kayla: review I you want to know who screamed**


	2. Sneek Peek Bonus SingALong

Me: Ok this is a sing-a-long for mulan I love it

Lilly: o.k.

Kayla: it's annoying

Me: novo

Lilly: Kayla rocks does not own twilight

Kayla: or mulan

**bonus Sing-A-Long chapter**

**(This will jump back to Kayla before but this is a sneek peek at the first day at school enjoy)**

I walk down the stairs and say "I'm here what."

Alice gives me a dirty look.

"What," I got a bad feeling about this deep in my gut.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse" Alice sang as she dragged me up stairs to wash my hair and generally I was creped out by the sing.

"Burr its cold." I whined

"Grow up" Rosalie stated

Alice continued singing "We'll have you washed and dried"

"Primped and polished" great now Rose too." till you glow with pride"

"Trust me recipe for instant bride you'll bring honor to us all" Alice finished

"But I only 13"I said though I know I was being ignored. They pulled me to a chair in front of the vanity mirror.

And the torture continued there "Wait and see When we're through Boys will gladly go to war for you" Alice smile problem think of jasper at that part ewww.

So Rosalie continued for her "With good fortune and a great hairdo you'll bring honor to us all"

Now we were walking to Alice's closet since were about the same size.

"A girl can bring her family great honor in one way" this is getting old.

"I'm sure there more then one" I said but apparently it fell on def ears.

"By striking a good match and this could be the day" makes it stop.

"Uhhhh I don't thing that's likely" I added knowingly

"Men want girls with good taste Calm, Obedient, Who work fast-paced" how on this earth are there this many closet in here. We entered Alice's closet.

"With good breeding" said rose

"EWWW"I said in disgust

"And a tiny waist" she added

"And I am not fat"

"You'll bring honor to us all" they sang together. Extremely weirded out.

"We all must serve our vulture that guards us humans minds A man by bearing arms A girl by bearing sons" they chanted

"I'm not having kids EWWW" again it's not the 1800's.

"When we're through you can't fail Like a lotus blossom Soft and pale" Alice said throwing me a lilac short dress with black leggings and ballet flats. I quickly changed.

"How could any fellow Say "No Sale" You'll bring honor to us all" Rosalie smiled weird. They pull me down stairs where everyone else was

Alice said" There - you're ready"

Then oh no not Esme "Not yet an apple for serenity, A pendant for balance, Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it, Now add a cricket just for luck"  
"Cause she thinks you might blow it" said Emmet who then reseived a whack on the head.

I walk outside by my self" Ancestors, Hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot this family tree Keep my father standing tall" Oh no not me too. "Scarier than the undertaker"

Carlisle look down on me from high window "Destiny, Guard this girl And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on this poor young girl she a perfect porcelain doll"

Now it's seemed as we drove up to the school everyone was singing" Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us all"

**THE END**

**Me: not really I might do these things once in a wile**


End file.
